The Last Dream Последний сон
by cocaine-skin
Summary: Трагическая история о Дейдаре и о том, что было на самом деле с трёххвостым!


Часть первая

- Да бери же, не бойся,- заверил он маленькую девочку, которая робко протянула к нему свою ладошку. Наконец, в ней оказалась птица. Неподвижная, совершенно белая, словно из глины, но очень искусно сделанная. Однако, девочка была ошарашена не только красивой птицей в её руках- неотрываясь, она смотрела на его ладони, в каждой из которых находилось по настоящему рту с зубами и языком. Вначале, увидев их, она испугавшись, хотела бежать, но не смогла и неотрывно наблюдала за незнакомцем. Точнее, что делали его руки, которые в это время что-то пережевывали. Через несколько мгновений, причавкивая, его правый рот выплюнул на ладонь какую-то белю массу, очень похожую на глину. Сжав руку в кулак, парень улыбнулся и в следующее мгновение перед широко раскрытыми глазами девочки оказалась фигурка птицы.

После нескольких минут колебания, она всё таки взяла её в свои ладони.

- Ммм,- удовлетворенно кивнул головой незнакомец.

- Но как ты...?- наконец тихо спросила она, переводя на него свой взгляд.

- Для меня это просто,- снова улыбнулся парень, проводя рукой по волосам.- Я могу делать так разные вещи. Это называется искусство.

- Искусство?- повторила девочка, как буд-то запоминая в голове новое слово.

- Верно, ммм,- ответил парень и опять кивнул головой.

- Но только...только она не живая,- сказала девочка, всё ещё с небольшой опаской глядя на птицу.

- «Пока» она не живая,- ответил незнакомец, складывая вместе два пальца на правой руке.

Раздался негромкий хлопок, после которого появился густой дым. Девочка зажмурилась от страха, но не опустила рук, в которых теперь чувствовалось какое-то легкое движение. Когда дым рассеялся она увидела в своих ладонях ту же птицу из глины, которая теперь, однако, вспорхнула и начала летать вокруг её головы, махая своими маленькими крылышками.

На лице парня появилась ухмылка, а девочка, раскрыв рот, начала смеяться:

- Она живая! Она действительно ожила!

Птица ещё немного попорхав вокруг неё, снова мирно уселась в её ладошки.

- А теперь,- парень встал на колени рядом с девочкой и приблизил к ней своё лицо. Широко раскрытые глаза девочки отливали бирюзовым цветом в его голубых.

- Ты ведь никому не раскажешь о моём секрете?- спросил он, глядя на неё.

Девочка отрицательно замотала головой, отчего её светлые голубоватые волосы начали развиваться, словно маленькие волны.

- Обещаешь? Ммм?

- Обещаю,- шепотом ответила она, ещё раз посмотрев на птицу.

- Тогда я разрешу тебе взять её с собой,- парень кивнул головой, указывая на её ладони.

- Правда?!- в глазах девочки появились искры восторга.

- Мм,- кивнул он в ответ, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Только будь с ней аккуратна,- предупредил он.

- Хорошо, - ответила она дрожащим от восторга голосом.

- А теперь иди, ммм,- парень указал головой на тропинку, ведущую обратно в деревню.

- Иди, мм,- повторил он, увидев, что девочка замешкалась.

Наконец, кивнув головой, девочка побежала по тропинке. Однако, через несколько десятков её маленьких шажков остановилась.

- А как тебя зовут?- обернувшись спросила она его.

Но незнакомца уже не было. Она ещё немного повертела головой в поисках блондинистой головы парня, которая ярко выделялась среди стволов, но она никого не увидела. Посмотрев напоследок на голубое небо, которое было видно через густые кроны деревьев леса, она побежала дальше.

Быстро добравшись до деревни, девочка направилась к небольшой площади, которая находилась в центре. Всё это время за ней наблюдали два пристальных голубых глаза, хозяин которых удобно устроился на одной из крыш неподалеку.

- Отлично, ммм,- сказал сам себе парень, удовлетворенно посмотрев на свою ладонь, которая тут же облизнулась. Выделявшийся дом Мицукаге был совсем рядом с площадью, на которой уже собралось достаточно много народу.

Девочонка, улыбаясь показывала свою глиняную птичку, которая всё это время порхала вокруг своей новой хозяйки. Сбежавшаяся ребятня весело кричала и бегала за ней, пытаясь поймать эту необычную фигурку. Подождав ещё немного, парнеь поднялся на ноги и огляделся:

- Надо бы поторопиться, ммм..

Он заметил, как на площадь зашло несколько человек с повязками Кимигакурэ.

- Могут догадаться, ммм..

Внезапная улыбка расползлась его по лицу:

- Сейчас они узнают настоящее искусство, ммм!

Сказав это, парень подпрыгнул в воздух. Снова сложив вместе два пальца руки, он что-то пробурчал себе под нос.

В эту же секунду раздался громкий взрыв и едкий дым охватил всю площадь, погребая всех под собой.

Часть вторая

Створки окна были широко открыты и ветер, идущий от моря развевал тонкие шторы. Человек, сидящий рядом с коном в удобном кресле, неотрываясь смотрел вдаль. Мягкое солнце заката постепенно опускалось за горизонт, а его последние лучи так и норовили скользнуть по лицу сидящего. Однако, в самом помещении было уже темно, поэтому было лишь видно четкое очертание фигуры человека на фоне закатного неба. Поэтому, вошедший не мог разглядеть его лица и сказать точно, что это за персона. Однако, шонин кануши кейби всегда мог узнать эту слегка сгорбленную фигуру. В конце концов, он служил этому человеку уже более десяти лет.

- Мицукаге – сама,- нарушил тишину Кануши.

Фигура задвигалась, словно медленно просыпаясь от гшлубокого сна.

- Я так полагаю, что всё в порядке?- спросил Мицукаге тихим и немного хриповатым голосом.

- Да, так точно. Всё без изменений, Мицукаге- сама,- ответил Кануши, кивнув головой.

Не то, чтобы Мицукаге увидел его кивок, просто он в лишний раз сам подбодрил себя.

- Хорошо, ты свободен. Если что-то произойдет или измениться...

- То мой долг вам немедленно об этом доложить,- закончил Кануши. За столько времени он уже успел выучить наизусть эту фразу. Ведь каждый вечер он был обязан докладывать Мицукаге о ситуации в ТОМ месте.

Фигура у окна вздохнулда.

- Мицукаге- сама,- начал Кануши тту же замявшись.- Ну...это...уже прошло столько лет...и...неужели вы думаете, что это всё ещё необходимо?

Ответом ему была тишина. Кануши уже думал извениться и уйти, как раздался голос Мицукане.

- Зайди в комнату, Кейби- сан. Нехорошо начинать разговор, стоя в дверях.

Кануши послушно переступил порог и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Солнце уже успело скрыться за горизонтом и в комнате стало ещё темнее.

Мицукаге пртянул руку к небольшому светильнику на столе, который стоял на столе рядом с его креслом и зажег его.

- Садись,- Мицукаге предложил Кануши стул рядом с собой.

Теперь, в свете светильника позволил хорошо разглдеть левую сторону лица Мицукаге.Было видно, что он имел привычку хмуриться, потому что на лбу ясно виднелись глубокие морщины.

- Ты же знаешь, что произошло ... лет назад,- обратился мицукаге к Кануши. Последний, не поняв вопрос это или удтверждение решил всё таки ответитьт:

- Да, Мицукаге- сама. Прооизошел большой взрыв при котором погибло много детей и женщин...

Мицукаге молчал и в комнате повисла даващая тишина. Кануши, не выдержав,сказал:

- Но ведь у нас нет доказательств! Нет 100 профентной уверенности в том, что это был он!

Мицукаге медленно выдохнул воздух и собрался с мыслями.

- Как Мицукаге я не имею права рисковать жизнями людей. Кроме того, от Бижу нам известно очень мало...

- но неужели вы допускаете, что Санби вообже способен на такое?!- перебил его Кануши.

На лице Мицукаге образовалась ещё одна морщина.

- Сам по себе санби не может контролировать такое большое количество своей чакры. Однако...кто знает, но он способен, находясь под управлением другого.

Немного помолчав, он продолжил:

- как ты знаешь, санби обладает ничтожныи интеллектом, что делает его абсолютно некотролируемым и диким. Поэтому он представляет такую большую опасность. Поэтому, было решено выбрать самого достойного хранителя, который бы мог не только контролировать силу Санби, но и...,- тут он внезапно запнулся, словно ужасные воспоминания прошлого настигли его в одночасье. Он со вздохом посмотрел на светильник.

- Использовать его в своих целях,- закончил за него сидевший рядом Кануши.

Мицукаге коротко кивнул и продолжил уже сам:

-Именно. Во время великих воин шиноби каждая деревня стремилась завладеть одним из Бижу, чтобы самим контролировать эту силу. Однако, ни одной леревне так и не удалось полностью добиться успеха.

- Но Санби...если он совершенно не может контролировать соывю чакру ...,- начал кануши, но Мицукаге перебил его:

- Мы не учли одну вещь, Кейби- сан. В отличие от Санби, челок с такой большой силой представляет ещё большую опасность чем Бижу.

На лбу Кануши появились складки.

- Как нам тогда казалось, наш выбор был безупречен. Однако, все были так ослеплены этой силой...

- Но Мицукаге- сама, я знаю, что поместить Бижу в младенца уже представляло собой большую трудность!- возразил Кануши.

- Да,- подтвердил тот,- И нам стоило ещё больших трудов и жизней поместить бижу во взрослого человека...Но сделав это, мы обрекли людей на гибель. Это была настоящая катастрофа...,- его рука медленно сжалась в кулак- Эти воспоминание я были для него болезненны.

- Из за этой ошибки погибло очень много жителей Киригакурэ. Вернуть же всё обратно стоило нам ещё большего. Ритуал изьятия бижу длился несколько дней...и в это время наши враги тогда воспользовались нашей слабостью.

Кануши склонил голову, не найдя слов в ответ.

Через несколько минут, Мицукаге продолжил сам:

- Поэтому, тогда... лет назад, когда снова погибли люди...дети...и мы снова ничего не могли сделать. Все боятся его. Поэтому, судьбу Бижу мы тщательно скрывали ото всех. Единицы знают, что с ним произошло.

Кануши кивнул. В своё время всё это было рассказано ему.

- Существует ещё один Джинчурики. Бижу был снова запечатан,- сказал он голосом тише обычного.

- Да, и это снова стоило жизни человеку. Наша скорьбь по нему не пройдет никогда. Он был действительно одним из великих семи меченосцев..,- в конце голос Мицукаге немного задрожал.

- Мы думали, что если Бижу будет в человеке с рождения, то всё пройдет иначе, но мы ошиблись...

- Но ведь доказательств нет! Как мы можем быть в этом уверенны?! Кроме того, Санби может контролировать только воду! Неужели вы допускаете возможность наличия у него и других сил?!- Кануши, не выдержав, вскочил на ноги.

- как я уже сказал, я не вправе рисковать!- Мицукаге тоже немного повысил свой голос. – Мы были вынуждены применить эти меры прежде чем ещё что-то бы произошло!

- Но если мы ошиблись?!

- Кейби- сан! У нас нет и обратных доказательств! Иначе нельзя. Что будет если Киригакуре снова подвергнится опасности?! Сколько ещё жертв мы должны будем принести?!

- И так будет с каждым? С каждым джинчурики?! После ёё смерти мы обречем на неё следующего?

- У тебя есть другие предложения? Ты считаешь, что чудовище, обитающее в наших водах лучше? Чудовище, которое может отделить нас от внешнего мира?! Это ты считаешь выходом?

- Нет...Нет, Мицукаге- сама. Я просто... просто...Прошу прощения!,- Кануши поклонился ему.

- Ничего, всё в порядке. Иди отдохни, ты наверняка устал,- ответил уже спокойным голсом Мицукаге.

Ещё раз поклонившись, Кануши вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Вокруг Мицукаге снова повился тишина. Погисив светильник, он посмотрел в открытое окно: небо уже давно стало цета чернил и на нем стали появлятьсяч редкие звезды.

- Да...пока она спит- всё хорошо...,- однако, уверенности в его голосе не было.

Часть третья

- Что ж, я помолюсь за него на досуге,- будничным тоном заявил высокий мужчина со светлыми волосами, которые были зачесаны назад.

- Ему уже это не поможет, Хидан,- заметил стоящий рядом человек, лицо которого, за исключением гла, было полностью закрыто.

Хидан развел руками.

- Тихо вы, оба,- прервал их другой голос. Его обладатель только что вышел из-за небольших кустов и остановился перед ними. На нем, как и на двух других, был одет черный плащ, на котором ярко выделялись вышитые красные облака. За спиной новоприбывшего красовался больших размеров меч.

- Ааа...,- протянул Хидан,- Кисаме! Знаешь, мы слышали, что тот, зеленый такой из Конохи..,- тут на его лице расплылась улыбка,- Зубы-то тебе пообломал!

- Не твоё дело, сукин сын!,- ответил Кисаме своим противным скрипучим голосом, смотря в темноту леса.

Даже при таком скудном освещении можно было разглядеть, что на его синюшнем лбу образовались две глубокие морщины.

- В отличие от некоторых,- сказал он,- я хоть как-то развлекся. Тем более, что следующая наша встреча будет последней для него. Он ещё не узнал полной силы Самехады,- Кисаме как-то коряво улыбнулся.

Причиной его кривой ухмылки стало появление ещё одного человека в таком же плаще.

- Итачи...,- проговорил он, смотря на своего напарника. Итачи медленно подошел к компании и застыл в тишине.

- Мы слышали,- опять начал Хидан, но холодный голос Итачи перебил его.

- Заткнись,- глаза Итачи уже стали наливаться красным и уже в упор смотрели на Хидана.

- Хооооо! Шаринган?!- театрально поднял брови Хидан.

- Ладно, хватит,- выступил вперед доселе молчавший Какузу.- Мы же не хотим сделать всем приятное и перерезать друг друга?

- В любом случае, меня так просто пререзать не получится, даже Шаринган...,- тут Хидан всё таки замолк, увидев на себе уже несколько недовольных взглядов.

- Ай,ай,ай...Тем более, что Мастера Сасори уже нету в живых,- раздался весёлый голос , хозяин которого появился среди остальных словно из ниоткуда. Через секунду показался ещё один. Лицо первого было полностью закрыто маской, поэтому его эмоции было угадать крайне сложно. Второй же был явно блондином, волосы которого были высоко завязаны в хвост. Оба носили всё те же черные плащи.

- Значит ты должент быть Тоби...,- раздался скрипучий голос Кисаме.

- Вообще, Тоби быть я никому не должен, но это действительно я!,- ответил он, однако определить, колкость ли это или что-то другое было нельзя. Из-за маски были лишь видны торчащие в разные стороны темные волосы.

Кисаме расценил это как некое приветствие и не стал ему отвечать

- Итачи, заговорил блондин, смотря на него своим голубым глазом- второй был спрятан под челкой.

- Этот Какаши...ммм...У него есть...Шаринган,- в подтверждение своих слов он кивнул головой.- Пришлось даже себя на куски разрывать,ммм! Хоть что-то помогло,- тут он указал пальцем на закрытый волосами глаз.

- Вот как...,- ответил всё тем же холодным тоном Итачи.

- Хоооо!- подал голос Кисаме,- Интересно!

Итачи, издав пренебрежительный звук, отвернулся и на поляне повисла тишина.

- Как всегда! Ждем только одного!- заметил Хидан, тем самым нарушая молчание.

- Двух,ммм,- заметил блондин.

- Ну вполне понятно, почему они появляются немного позже,- сказал Тоби. – Я слышал, что он с ней не расстается,- если бы не оранжевая маска со спиралью и единственной дыркой для левого глаза с Шаринганом, то на его лице бы появилась ухмылка.

- Девушкой?- криво улыбнулся Хидан.- Я посмотрю, что ты скажешь, когда увидишь эту ведьму с цветком на бошке!

- Ммм,- раздалось мычание блонидина.

- Сразу видно, что у вас туго с противоположным полом,- покачал головой Тоби.

- Твоя чертова маска меня бесит!- наконец не выдержал Хидан, обращаясь к нему. – Кто знает, что за рожы ты корчишь за ней!

- У каждого из нас своё представление и красоте,- парировал Тоби.- Меня вот, например, раздражает твой...

- Тихо,- перебил их незнакомый голос, исходящий откуда-то из под земли. Вскоре, оттуда показалось что-то на подобие человека. Голова его торчала между двух огромных колючих листков и одет он был в такой же плащ, как и остальные.

- Человек- растение!- тут же подал голос Тоби.- Мы с тобой уже виделись!

Подойдя поближе к компании «человек- растение» коротко кивнул головой. Вблизи было видно, что его лицо разделено на две половины: черную и белую.

- Дзэцу, ну как там?- заскрипел голос Кисаме.

- Они сейчас прибудут,- ответил тот, осматривая остальных своими глазами без зрачков.

- Пора бы уже...,- заметил Хидан, пробегая пальцами по своей огромной косе с тремя лезвиями, которая доселе пряталась за его спиной.

Через несколько секунд послышали шаги и из- за соседних деревьев показалось ещё 2 человека в той же одежде.

- Отлично!- тут же начал Тоби, - Наконец-то все в сборе!

- Да закрой уже свой рот!- огрызнулся блондин. По всей видимости, Тоби уже успел хорошенько его достать по пути сюда.

- Дейдара,- обратился один из новоприбывшись к блондину.

Волосы говорившего имели такой же ядовитый оранжевый цвет, как и маска Тоби.

- Дзэцу сообщил мне ранее, что тебе удалось выжить. После смерти Сасори мы никак не ожидали увидеть тебя в живых,- говоривший повернул голову и в лунном свете блеснули многочисленные пирсинги на его лице.

Дейдара расценил эту реплику как комплимент и, промычав, кивнул ему головой.

Стоящая рядом с говорившим фигура зашевелилась. Это была женщина, на синих волосах которой красовался большой цветок Сама она сверлила недобрым взглядом Хидана, словно она услашыла то, что он говорил о ней ранее.

После небольшой паузы рыжеволосый продолжил:

-Тем не менее, Ичиби был успешно изъят. На месте Сасори теперь будет Тоби,- он кивком указал на Тоби, который в свою очередь продемонстрировал свой большой палец. На его пальце же красовалось кольцо с надписью "Гёку" ( сфрера).

Дейдара недовольно прицокнул языком.

- Хидан, Какузу, вы отправитесь в Кумогакурэ,- сказал рыжеволосый, не обращая внимание на Дейдару и Тоби.

Хидан что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос.

- Лучше, чем ничего,- ответил Какузу обращаясь к рыжеволосому.

- Ещё бы,- визгливо вставил Хидан.

- Если выживешь- можешь отправится в Коноху,- ответил рыжеволосый.

- На что намекаешь, Пейн?- спросил его Какузу.

- Да ни на что,- ответил тот,- Как видите, Ичиби уже доставил нам много неудобств. Не думаю, что нам стоит недооценивать и остальных. Кроме того,- здесь Пейн уже обращался к Какузу,- вы останетесь не без награды.

Хидан усмехнулся:

-Всё что угодно ради денег, верно, Какузу?

Тот не ответил, но было видно, что он доволен.

- Тоби, Дейдара,- сказал Пейн, разворачиваясь к ним.- Это будет первая ваша совместная работа.

- На сколько нам удалось узнать, Санби раньше находился в Киригакурэ.

Услышав имя деревни, Кисаме издал негромкий смешок.

- Находился раньше?- переспросил Тоби.

- Лет 20 назад, да. Однако, он погиб, точнее, его хранитель погиб. Что стало с Санби неизвестно. Однако, я не думаю, что он покинул Киригакурэ. Вы отправитесь в Землю Воды.

- Киригакурэ..,мммм,- промычал Дейдара,- Ностальгия,ммм!

- Мы знаем, что ты уже не раз был там, поэтому это не должно представить вам труда...Остальные пойдут со мной,- закончил Пейн.

В следующий момент он, его партнерша, Итачи и Кисаме, сопровождаемые негромким хлопком исчезли, оставив за собой клубы дыма.

- Почему он не отправил туда Кисаме?- тут же начал ныть Тоби.- Он же из Киригакурэ, кроме того, его стихия вода.

- Я вижу, что ты уже струсил,- заявил ему Дейдара.

Хидан, стоящий рядом с ними, всё ещё возмущался, перекидывая из руки в руку свою косу.

- Да нет,- пожал плечами Тоби.- Просто ищу логику.

Дзецу и Какузу одновременно хмыкнули.

Часть четвертая

Тишину нарушало лишь попискивание приборов, которые сгрудились в одном из углов затемненного помещения. Оно было без окон, а освещение исходило от зажженных по его прериметру свечей и светильников. Посередине находился постамент, невысокий, в пол человеческого роста и около 2х метров в длину. Он был из камня, но на нем явно выделялось что-то на подобие покрывала, которое свисало с него. Однако, не смотря на скудное освещение, на общем фоне ярко вырисловывалась фигура в белом, неподвижно лежавшая на постаменте. Людей же, сидящих вокруг был совсем не видно. Лишь подойдя ближе можно было различить их фигуры, одетые в балахоны под цвет коричневых стен помещения. Люди совершенно не двигались и глаза их были закрыты. Каждый из них сидел в специально начерченном для него символе,а их пальцы были сложены в свой знак "ин".

Именно в таком виде зал встретил Кануши Кейби, который проводил свой обычный обход. Пройдя несколько дверей, он со вздохом зашел внутрь. Как всегда темный, он показался ему неуютным и по его телу привычно пробежала волна мурашек. «Вылитое кладбище кладбище»,- подмал Кануши, подходя к человеку, сидящему за одним из больших приборов в углу.

- Ну как?,- спросил его Кануши.

- Недавно успешно прошла замена,- кивнул тот на людей в балахонах.- А так...без изменений. Хотя, я сомневаюсь, что под таким контролем может что-то изменится.

Вздохнув, Кануши приблизил своё лицо к небольшому экрану, на котором то и дело появлялись зеленые линии.

- Кейби- сан,- обратился к нему сидящий.

- Ммм?- очнувшись от задумья промычал он.- Что, Наосу- сан?

- Как вы думаете...это правильно? Ну..то, что мы делаем?

- Я тоже уже задавал себе это вопрос,- ответил тот.- Мицукаге- сама делает лучшее для людей. Если бы у нас был другой выход..,- он поправил свою головную повязку с четрьмя волнистыми линиями.

- Кейби- сан,- тихим голосом начал Наосу, стараясь не смотреть на своего собеседника.- Вы ведь знаете..

Кануши громко вздохнул.

- Вы ведь знаете, что у нас совсем нет времени. Ещё немного и Санби...

- Я знаю!- грубо ответил Кануши, мотнув гловой.

- Если бы было можно...

- Наосу! Мы ведь исполняем приказы Мицукаге!

- Но если он...?- увидев на себе взгляд Кануши Наосу умолк, опустив голову и уставившись себе в ноги.

После непродолжительного молчания Кануши ответил:

-Я знаю, что происходит. И если бы у меня...у нас был бы другой выход...Ты же знаешь, Наосу...я уже говорил об этом с Мицукаге- самой.

- Неужели он погиб зря?!- сказал Наосу, всё ещё смотря на свои ноги.

Кануши поднял брови.

-Ведь он пожертвовал собой ради деревни. Он пожертвовал своей семьей! И если она вот так умрет...из за нас? Тогда всё, что он тогда сделал для Киригакурэ будет зря?!- Наосу резко поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

- Наосу...,- на лице Кануши снова появились морщины, как буд-то за эти пять минут он постарел лет на десять.

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь неутихающим попискиванием.

- Мы знаем, что Санби совершенно непредсказуем,- наконец тихо начал Кейби. Наосу еле заметно кивнул головой:

- Да, поэтому мы и не ожидали, что Санби начнет самостоятельно проявлять такую активность во время сна. Хотя, предпалагается, что он делает это чисто инстинктивно.

Оба мужчин неотрываясь смотрели на поднимающиеся и опускающиеся волны на экране монитора.

- Так как длительная фаза сна началась ещё в раннем возрасте, то нестабильность детского мозга только способствовала этому,- продолжил Наосу.- Ещё немного...

- Если она проснется, Наосу...Что будет?- вдруг спросил Кануши.

Наосу только пожал плечами:

- Точно сказать мы ничего не можем. Физическое развитие в норме, однако, об остальном трудно гоаорить...

Кануши ещё раз оглядел зал.

- Но раз физическое развитие в норме, то проблем с восстановлением через некоторое время быть не должно. Сложно судить об этом, когда она в таком состоянии. Кроме того, мы лишь можем предположить которая часть уже принадлежит Санби.

Кануши прикрыл глаза:

- Значит нет никакой гарантии...

Наосу отрицательно покачал головой:

- Никаких, только одни прогнозы. Одно я могу сказать точно, если в ближайшее время ничего не будет предпринято, то ЭТО чточно скоро произойдет.

- Я поговорю об этом с Мицукаге- сам...

Голос Кануши прервал стук чьих-то каблуков, который стремительно нарастал и приближался. Через несколько секунд в дверях появился молодой человек.

- Кейби- сан!- говорящий был крайне взволнован.

- Что-то случилось?- автоматом сросил Кануши.

Прежде чем ответить, пришедший судорожно сглотнул, но Кануши Кейби уже знал ответ.

Часть пятая.

Добро пожаловать в Киригакуре!

Дейдара покачал головой:

- Без понятия. В любом случае, время терять не стоит, ммм!

- Угу...тем более, что к нам на встречу наверняка пошлют полчище этих шиноби. Это займет у нас больше веремени, чем мы запланировали,- рассуждал Тоби, пока его напарник всматривался вдаль.

- Можно было из без помощи Дзэцу понять, что Санби в деревне нет, ммм,- недовольно проворчал блондин. Ещё раз взглянув вниз на землю, где валялись четыре мертвых тела, он улыбнулся.

- Тут пахент плохо,- заявил Тоби, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Кто здесь плохо пахнет, так это ты!- огрызнулся блондин, тоже вставая.

- Извините, но я моюсь два раза в...,- договорить Тоби не дал приближающийся из леса шум.

- Дождались,- оскалился Дейдара, повернувшись лицом к лесу.

- Хооо! Дейдара- сенсей, у вас асегодня исключительно плохое настроение!- констатировал факт Тоби.

- Мы их нашли!- раздался чей-то голос.

На противоположной стороне крыши стояли шесть мужчин, на головных повязках которых были изображены четыре волнистые линии.

- Всего шесть?!- с досадой заметил Дейдара. Тоби только пожал плечами.

- Акацуки?- один из только что прибывших шиноби выступил вперед. – Что вам понадобилось в Киригакуре?!

- А они хорошо осведомлены,- сказал Тоби почесывая затылок.- Честно говоря, я слегка польщен!

- Ммм!- раздалось мычание блондина.

- Санби нам понадобился, вот мы и пришли!- наконец ответил Тоби.

Лицо говорившего шиноби не изменилось, но рядом стоящим напарникам было видно как по его виску стекла капля пота.

Запустив обе руки в карманы, Дейдара сказал:

- На них ведь весь материал так растратить можно! А мы ещё не все достопримечательности обошли, ммм!

Кивнув головой, он вытащил руки ладонями вверх, каждая из которых уже что-то пережевывала.

Все (за исключением второго Акацука конечно) издали непонятный звук, то ли отвращения, то ли страха в перемешку с удивлением.

- Наверное, это было всё таки отвращение,- деликатно заметил Тоби, на что блондин зло усмехнулся.

Наконец, ладони Дейдары выплюнули несколько небольших фигурок в форме пауков.

- Думаю, этого должно хватить,ммм,- сказал сам себе он и подбросил фигурки в воздух.

Шиноби отреагировали быстро и бросились в рассыпную.

Однако, оба Акатцука (иначе не знаю как их называть) заметили, что нападавших уже было только пять.

- Сукин сын!- раздался рык одного из них. В следующий момент последовал его испуганный вопль.

- Катцу! (Detonate взорвать, значит)- выкрикнул Дейдара, привычно сложив вместе два пальца правой руки. Раздался громкий взрыв, который разорвал кричащего на мелкие кусочки. Увидев остатки своего товарища, остальные стали намного осторожнее и с опаской смотрели на белых паучков, которые быстро бегали вокруг своего создателя.

- Чч..то это..зза...,- вырвалось у одного шиноби.

- Искусство! Ммм!- тут же ответил блондин.

Довольный тоби закивал головой.

- Оно никогда не стоит на месте! Движение и уничтожение! Его не задержать! Вот, что есть настоящее искусство! Ммм!- Дейдара захлебывался в эмоциях. Паучки вокруг него быстро задвигались, а потом набросились на противника.

Выступив вперед, один из киригакурцев (тоже не знаю как иначе назвать) начал складывать комбинацию из пальцев.

- Мицубуншин но джитсу! (Техника водяных клонов),- вревел он и позади обоих Акацук словно из ниоткуда вылезли по два водяных клона, которые тут же направились в атаку.

- Поздно!- ладони блондина облизнулись и раздался ещё один взрыв.

Крика не последовало, но все клоны тут же пропали, оставив за собой лишь небольшие лужицы.

- Бааа! Как раз во время!- запричитал Тоби, отряхтиваясь от капель только что душившего его клона.

Дейдара усмехнулся:

- Не волнуйся. Самое время покончить с этим! Ммм!

Оставшиеся паучки, собравшись в кучу, слились вместе и и образовали что-то на подобие сороконожки.

- Кааатцу!- довольно, чуть ли не пропел Дейдара.

На этот раз последовало сразу три крика, которые сразу же утихли после очередных взрывов.

-Ммм!- удовлетворенно промычал блондин.

За время боя он даже не сдвинулся с места. Лишь волна ветра трепала подол его длинного плаща.

Тоби же отошел подальше, уступая место своему напарнику.

- Дейдара- сенсей! Новая техника?!- тут же спросил он, когда дым рассеялся и перед ними предстала гора окровавленный тел.

Дейдара, с неким трепетом смотря на всё это ответил:

- Да, ммм! Я не даю массе окончательно затвердеть, поэтому у неё есть пять минут на то, чтобы сформироваться заного.

Тоби понимающе закивал головой, садясь на корточки рядом с лужицой, оставленной его клоном.

- Вроде бы от воды мы далековато,- пробурчал он себе под нос, почесывая затылок.

- Вода везде,- поправил его Дейдара. - Так как мы находимся в Киригакуре, селению на земле Воды, то большинство техник здешних шиноби базируется на воде. Берут они её из окружающей среды, ммм,- он постучал носком по крыше, которая тут же начала рассыпаться.

- Дерево впитало дождь...,- ответил Тоби.

- Ммм!- снова промычал блондин и они оба спрыгнули вниз. В следующий момент крыша дома с грохотом рухнула, оставив за собой большое облако пыли.

- Кхм,- деликатно кашлянул Тоби,- Но мы так и не узнали где находится Санби...

- Узнаем, ммм,- ответил Дейдара и расплылся в улыбке. - Как ты заметил, нападавших было пятеро, а не шестеро. Один из них, услышав о том. Что мы пришли за Санби поспешил предупредить...

- Значит Санби всё ещё в Киригакуре!- воскликнул его напарник.

- Люди все одинаковы, будь- то простой человек или сам Каге. Если бы у тебя была такая сила, ты бы от неё отказался?

Тоби неопределенно качнул головой и посмотрел в ту сторону, где должно быть море.

- Один из моих пауков всё ещё на нём, ммм. И он движется,- сказал Дейдара.

- Хоооо! Как ловко!- завосхищался Тоби.

Притворство это или нет, блондин разбираться не стал.

- За ним, ммм!- коротко сказал он и они направились в сторону леса.

Часть шестая

[iAkatsuki Strikes![/i

- На северной границе ничего не смогли сделать,- виновато докладывал только что вбежавший в зал мужчина.

- Значит, это действительно они...,- проговорил Кануши тихим голосом.

- Без сомнений!- кивнул шиноби. - Черные плащи с красной подкладкой и вставками в виде красных облаков! Кроме того, знак на головной повязке одного был перечеркнут! Это действительно Акацуки,- закончил он.

- А второй?

- Первый из Ивагакуре (селение скалы). На счет второго мы не знаем. Его лицо скрывает маска.

- Акацуки...,- пробормотал Кануши. – И они сейчас в Киригакуре...пришли за ним...,- тут он поднял взгляд на шиноби, который нервно переступал с ноги на ногу и явно ожидал дальнейших указаний.

- Оповести всех с южной заставы! Пусть как можно быстрее прибудут сюда!

- Кейби- сан! Неужели вы думаете, что они...,- замешкался тот.

- Да...Этого не стоит исключать. Мы должны приложить все силы, чтобы они не проникли сюда!- жестко ответил Кануши.

- Хорошо!,- кивнул шиноби и побежал вдоль по корридору.

В последний момент Кануши заметил что-то белое на спине мужчины, но тот уже скрылся в темоте. Кейби, не придав этому большого значения, тряхнул головой.

Окинув взглядом помещение, он почувствовал на себе взволнованный взгляд Наосу.

- Акацуки?- спросил тот.

Кейби кивнул головой:

- Да, и у меня очень плохое предчувтвие.

- Южная застава будет немедленно опевещена, Мицукаге уже знает обо всём. Надеюсь, что они прибудут сюда вовремя...Но сейчас важно другое,- он устремил свой взгляд на фигуру в белом, которая лежала на постаменте.

- Мы не должны допустить, чтобы они нарушили Генджитсу (сильная техника иллюзии),- указал он на людей в коричневых балахонах.

- А если мы сами ...снимем...и..

- Наосу!- голос Кануши сорвался.- Мы не собираемся нарушать приказы Мицукаге!

- Да...конечно. Простите, - Наосу уставился в пол.

- Мы должны защитить его своими силами,- смягчился Кануши. – Акацуки- преступники S (очень крутые и сильные) ранга и нельзя допустить, чтобы они навредили Киригакуре.

Наосу, который всё ещё не поднимал своего взгляда, уставился на стакан с водой на столе. На воде стали появляться небольшие круги, становящиеся всё интенсивнее и виднее.

- Кейби- сан,- хриплым голосом пробормотал он, указав на стакан.

- Чёрт!- лицо Кануши приобрело сероватый оттенок.

В следующий момент прогремел взрыв. Раздались крики.

Массивная дверь, находившаяся в конце корридора, без сомнения была разнесена на мелкие кусочки.

- Всем приготовиться!- крикнул Кануши, когда Наосу дотронулся до его плеча.

- Монахи...

- Монахи были специально выучены и выбраны для этого. Они не покинут своих постов чтобы ни случилось,- отрезал Кануши.

- Кх! Они не успеют во время!- Тоширо, Момоши, Гебу и Реви! Вы будете защищать монахов. С ними ничего не должно произойти! Понятно?

Четверо шиноби одновременно кивнули и встали на свои позиции, образуя вокруг круга из шести монахов квадрат.

- Всем по местам!- рыкнул Кануши и оставшиеся трое, включая Наосу, приняли боевую готовность.

Когда шум в корридоре стих, послышалось эхо шагов, которое быстро приближалось. Вскоре, из темноты прохода показались две фигуры в длинных плащах, на который ярко выделялись красные облака.

- Акацуки!- с некой досадой проговорил Кануши. Очевидно, он до последнего момента надеялся, что их сумели задержать ещё снаружи.

- Тсс!- в голосы Наосу сквозила ненависть.

- Хоо! Что так кисло-то?- подал голос один из Акацук, лицо которого скрывала маска со спиральным рисунком. Стоящий рядом блондин с волосами, заколотыми в высокий хвост, расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Оба неспеша осматривали зал пока их взгляд не остановился на фигуре в белом, которая внеподвижно лежала на постаменте.

- Тоби, ну что я тебе говорил, ммм?- промурлыкал блондин.

- Вы всегда правы, Дейдара- сенсей!- ответил ему его напарник.

Дейдара сделал шаг вперед, одновременно запуская обе руки в карманы.

- Вы его не получите!- выкрикнул Кануши.- Мицубуншин но джитсу (техника водяных клонов).

Из земли выросли два клона и набросились на блондина.

Дейдара уже успел вытащить руки, ладони которых уже активно что-то пережевывали и ушел от атаки. Тоби тоже успешно увернулся от десятка запущенных в него кунаев.

- Бесполезно!- выкрикнул блондин, подбрасывая в воздух содержимое ладоней. – Тоби, с дороги!

Последний отреагировал мгновенно и отскочил к стене.

- Катцу!

Прогремел очередной взрыв.

Клоны Кануши превратились в мокрые лужицы на каменном полу. Тело одного из шиноби вмялось прямо в стену, по которой стекала ещё теплая кровь.

- Плохи дела,- раздался шепот Наосу, который приземлился на ноги рядом с Кануши.- Из- за этих взрывов откуда –то поднимается песок, который мешает разглядеть следующую атаку...

- Меня бесит, когда кто-то шепчется за моей спиной!- послышался голос Дейдары.

- Какая неловкая ситуация!- вставил своё слово Тоби, двигаясь к постаменту.

- Наосу!- выкрикнул Кануши, подбегая ближе.

- Есть!- Наосу, который стоял правее, начал быстро набинать комбинацию знаков Ин. – Суиро но джитсу ( водяная тюрьма).

Словно из ниоткуда взявшаяся вода со всех сторон охватила Тоби, стоявшего рядом.

Через несколько секунд вокруг Акацука образовался водяной шар, контролируемый рукой Наосу.

- Отлично, - сказал Кануши.- Эти двое специализируются на бое на дальней дистанции. В этом замкнутом помещении у них нет шансов!

- Ну придурок, ммм!- недовольно сказал Дейдара, глядя на своего напарника.

Тоби рассеянно пожал плечами, когда блондин одарил него недобрым взглядом.

- Я действительно не рассчитывал на такой теплый прием! Ммм!

Рука Наосу дрогнула и водяной шар стал терять свою форму.

- Что...за...?- губы шиноби еле шевелились.

- Наосу!- закричал Кануши, но тело его друга уже начало рассыпаться на глазах. Через несколько секунд, с протяжным стоном Наосу превратился в горку пепла.

- НАОСУ!- голос Кануши срывался, а в глазах читалась нескрываемая боль.

Кряхтя, Тоби поднялся на ноги:

- Я весь промок!- ворчал он, отчего Кейби ещё сильнее прикусил губу.

- Неповезло, ммм,- с улыбкой произнес Дейдара. – Он стоял ближе всего к пыли.

- П..пыли?- пробормотал Кануши, всё ещё не веря, что Наосу погиб.

Блондин кивнул головой:

- Как вы уже заметили, это необычная пыль. Она состоит из той же глины. Что и все остальные мои фигурки. Но они настолько малы, что вы их не видите. Попадая в тело, они врывают каждую клетку изнутри. Однако...,- блондин театрально нахмурился,- в этот раз это у меня заняло намного больше времени. Тут слишком сыро, ммм.

- какая зверская техника!- вставил свой комментарий Тоби, всё ещё отряхиваясь.

- Ты...сукин сын!- не выдержал Кануши и кинул кунай в второнй Дейдары. Последний парировал его атаку.

На лбу шиноби образовались бисеринки пота.

- не волнуйся, я закончу это быстро,- сказал блондин, сделав пару шагов вперед.

Охранявшие монахов шиноби нервно сжимали в руках оружие и были на готове.

Тоби, усмехнувшись посмотрел на них.

Кейби понял, что акацуки собираются разделиться. Он широко расставил ноги и сконцентрировался. Движение его рук были настолько быстры, что невооруженному глазу было трудно угадать, что это будет за атака.

Набрав в рот побольше воздуха, Кануши выкрикнул:

- Суитон Суирюдан но джитсу(техника Бомба взрыв водяного дракона).

В следующий момент почти всё помещение зала, за исключением круга людей возле постамента, заполнила вода. Образовавшиеся волны сформировались в гигантского водяногго дракона.

- Тоби, я сам с ним разберусь!- крикнул Дейдара, отскачив подальше от разяренных волн.

- Ну уж нет,- завопил Кануши, который сразу же атаковал блондина. Последний так и не понял дошли ли его слова да Тоби, потому что того уже поглотила вода.

- Чёрт!- сила волны вынудила Дейдару отступить.

Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Кануши ринулся в атаку. На этот раз блондину не удалось уйти от неё и его со всей силой припечатало к каменной стене.

Дейдара заскрипел зубами от боли: кусок стены, отколовшийся от потолка, упал ему прямо на голову. Быстро среагировав, он сумел немного увернуться, но камень всё равно задел правую сторону лба и правую бровь, из которых уже сочилась теплая кровь. Несмотря на это, блондин расплылся в улыбке и даже поскалился на зло Кануши, стоявшему напротив него.

- Что тут смешного?- тяжело дыша проговорил шиноби.

- Да удивляюсь твоему везению. Как такой дурак как ты, смог продержаться больше пяти минут! Ммм! Я не ожидал, что кто- то ещё кроме Ичиби доставит мне столько хлопот,ммм.

- Кхх! Значит всё, что мы слышали о Казекаге верно...!

- Честное слово, ты мне льстишь! Ммм!- внезапно, блондин рассмеялся.

- Самое время ответить за всё!- закричал кануши, не выдержав такого поведения Акацука.

Водяной дракон, повинуясь команде шиноби, раздал душераздирающий вопль и набросился на Дейдару, норовя порвать его на мелкие части.

Блондин даже не думал сопротивляться.

[bЧасть седьмая[/b

[iпробуждение.[/i

- Кххх!

Водяной дракон застыл в нескольких сантиметрах от носа Дейдары.

- Ммм,- блондин продолжал улыбаться.

- Не...Не может быть!- сквозь зубы проскрипел раздосадованный Кануши. Капли пота блестели на его лбу. Однако, несмотря на все усилия, он не мог сдвинуться ни на шаг.

- Тоби, что так долго?- возмутился Дейдара. Стоявший позади Акацук виновато развел руки.

Шиноби безуспешно попытался повернуть голову назад.

- Бесполезно,- заметил его попытки блондин, поднимаясь на ноги.

Сквозь единственное отверстие в маске Тоби виднелся ярко красный активированный Шаринган.

Дедара не стал терять времени и сложил вместе два пальца руки.

Опустив свой взгляд, Кануши увидел фигурки рыб, которые проворно плавали под его ногами.

- Поздно! Ммм!- оскалился блондин. - Катцу!

Водяного дракона разорвало на части и они с огромной силой ударились о стены. Земля под ногами задрожала. Самого шиноби вместе с остатками воды вынесло в корридор.

Через некоторое время снова повисла тишина. Свечи затушила вода и в зале стало ещё темнее.

- Ммм!- удовлетворенно кивнул головой Дейдара, оглядывая помещение.

Кроме двоих Акацук и монахов никого больше не было. Шиноби, охранявшие последних были мертвы.

- Отлично, Тоби,- в кои- то веки похвалил своего напарника блондин.

- А с ними,- Тоби кивнул на монахов,- Я не знаю что делать.

Оба подошли ближе.

- Хооо! Генджитсу!- Акацук начал разглядывать монахов.

- Они поддерживают наложенную печать с помощью Генджитсу. Это несомненно Санби. Ммм!- Дейдара подошел к постаменту. На нем неподвижно лежало тело, накрытое белой тканью, которая доходила до шеи. Лицо и голову также скрывала ткань так, что были видны лишь нос и рот.

Руки монахов явно дрожали.

- Ммм!- замычал блондин громче обычного, чтобы его услышали все. - Никогда не видел таких глупцов!

Тоби, в это время достал из- за пазухи кунай.

- Как видите, мы очень торопимся и у нас совсем нет настроения иметь с вами дело. Всё равно все сопротивления бесполезны, ммм.

Тоби запустил кунай в одного из монахов и тот с булькающим звуком свалился на землю. Дейдара повернулся спиной к оставшимся.

- У вас ещё есть шанс, ммм!- блондин расплылся в злорадной улыбке.

Тут же послышался шорох балахонов и все оставшиеся монахи поспешили к выходу. Однако, далеко уйти у них не получилось и все до одного упали замертво, пораженные острым оружием в затылок.

- Вы зверский психолог, Дейдаора- сенсей!- сказал Тоби потирая руки.

- Не в этом дело. Все шесть поддерживали Генджитсу. Нам нужно было всего лишь заставить их прервать её самостоятельно, иначе это могло повлиять на Санби. Пейн сказал, что джинчурики (то бишь, хранитель) должен быть живым, ммм!

- Невероятный план!- воскликнул его напарник.

Оба Акацука подошли к постаменту. Лежащий на нём человек не подавал никаких признаков жизни.

- И что теперь?- спросил Тоби.

- Что- что?! Ммм! Берем его и...,- блондин рывком сдернул ткань, скрывающее тело.

- Кхм,- деликатно кашлянул Тоби.- Её.

Немного замешкавшись, Дейдара набросил ткань обратно.

- И ты это знал?- спросил он. – Ммм! Не говори мне...Как же я ненавижу эти глаза,- он украдкой посмотрел на единственный глаз Тоби.

- По- моему, она уже мертва,- сказал Тоби, косясь на тело.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что Мицукаге будет хранить в своём подвале труп? Ммм! Хоть Генджитсу и перестало действовать, ёё чакра ещё не полностью чувствуется. У нас мало времени, ммм!

Замотав девушку в ткань, Тоби взял её на руки. Белые волосы рассыпались по черному рукаву Акацука.

Не теряя времени, они направились к выходу.

[bЧасть восьмая[/b

[iВоспоминание номер два.[/i

Высокий мужчина с темными волосами до плеч молча слушал Мицукаге. Его кожа была настолько бледной, что казалось буд- то она мраморная и светилась в темноте комнаты. Черты были острыми, а выражение лица оставалось неизменным на протяжении врего их разговора.

- Ты должен остановить их до того, как они пересекут границу Земли Воды. Если станет известно, что Санби у нас...то это будет катастрофой!- говорил Мицукаге. - Фунаёи Ханике, я даю эту миссию именно тебе. Лучше тебя [iеё[/i никто не знает. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

Руки Мицукаге были скрыты длинными рукавами белого балахона, но было нетрудно угадать, что они были сжаты в кулаки.

Молодой человек кивнул головой, отчего его длинная челка элегантно упала на лицо. В следующий момент он исчез, оставив за собой облако дыма.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Остановившись на несколько секунд возле небольшого домика, Фунаёи закрыл глаза. Этот дом вызывал у него слишком много воспоминаний. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, в них читалась глубокая печаль. В руке он сжимал небольшой предмет.

- Это...просто...сон...

Тряхнув головой, он затерялся среди деревьев.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Вы думаете, что Фунаёи верный выбор?- спросил голос с хрипотцой.

Мицукаге еле заметно кивнул головой:

- Ханике превосходный боец с кеккей- генкай [i(которая передается с генами :wink: ) [/iспособностью.

- Поэтому выбор пал именно на него?

- Не только...После того, как Кагуя клан исчез [i(последнего члена этого клана убил Гаара :wink: )[/iКиригакуре стала терять свой статус одной из сильнейших селений. У нас почти не осталось больших семей и родов с такими способностями. Время Семи Меченосцев Селения Тумана закончилось, а один из них присоединился к организации Акацук.

- Кисаме...

- Да, Хошияги был одним из лучших, но он был всё время недоволен...,- Мицукаге отвернулся от собеседника. - Четверо меченосцев погибли или были убиты, остальные трое пропали, оставив за собой лишь память тех дней.

- Увы,- заметил голос,- один из них действительно кое что [iоставил[/i.

- Не забывай, что Юшибики исправлял [iнаши[/i ошибки. Но...Действительно...Трудно поверить, что всё это было зря.

- Зря или не зря, какая теперь разница. Что сделано- то сделано. Сейчас нужно думать о том, как помочь ситуации. Акацуки представляют реальную опасность и они на многое способны.

- Поэтому, я и вызвал Ханике. Только он в состоянии вернуть её обратно. Юшибики относился к нему, как к своему родному сыну. Если у него не получится, то не получится ни у кого. Главное, чтобы он успел во время, сказал Мицукаге. - В противном случае, мы будет вынуждены...

- Если бы кто-то знал, что здесь за дела ведутся...

- Поэтому мы и держали всё в таком секрете!- Мицукаге начал нервничать.- Я обязан трезво распределять приоритеты. Для нас сейчас важнее Киригакуре. Это моя обязанность.

- Кстати, говоря об обязанностях. Южная застава не успела во время, поэтому, я их предупредил о прибытии Ханике. Они отправятся ему навстречу. Подстраховка не помешает в любом случае...,- говоривший зашевелился.

Когда Мицукаге зажег светильник, в комнате кроме него уже никого не было.

Дисней по пятницам вас не забывает)

[bЧасть девятая[/b

[iМёртвые глаза.[/i

-Никого, ммм,- сказал Дейдара, оглядываясь по сторонам. С тех пор, как они покинули то место ,никто не появлялся на их пути.

- Вам это не кажется странным, Дейдара- сенсей?- спросил Тоби, ухватит поудобнее тело девушки.

Блондин задумчиво посмотрел на небо, а потом на их добычу: длинные волосы сверкали в послеобеденном солнце. Светлые, непонятного цвета, они показались ему прозрачными как волны...[iволны[/i.

Тоби, ожидая ответ, кашлянул.

- Эта тишина мне тоже не нравится, ммм,- сказал блондин, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. –Нужно добраться до моря ещё до полуночи. На пути будет лес, однако, в нем мы окажемся хорошей мишенью. Пошли, ммм!- одним прыжком он забрался на толстую ветку.

Вскоре, расстояние между стволами деревьев начало уменьшаться. Перепрыгивая с одной ветки на другую, оба Акацука пристально всматривались в чащу. Однако, на их пути так никто и не появился.

- Неужели они так никого не отправят за нами?- возмущался Тоби, следуя за своим напарником.

- Кхх!- усмехнулся блондин.- Все люди одинаковы, ммм! Это же Джинчурики, что ты думал?! Не думаю, что она согласилась лежать в этом подвале по своей воле, ммм. По их глазам было видно, что они боятся того, что в ней. Так что мы сделаем её отдолжение, вытащив отсюда и избавив от этих страданий, ммм!- его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке.

Тоби издал непонятный смешок:

- Да, я уж думал, что мы опоздали и они заморили её раньше нас! Это бы была неприятная ситуация!

- Не ори, а то тебя слышно на весь лес, ммм!- шикнул на него блондин.

После нескольких минут молчания, Тоби снова подал голос:

- Дейдара- сенсей, а что вы делали тогда в Киригаруре?

- Что надо было, то и делал. Тебя это не касается, ммм!- огрызнулся его напарник.

Это заставило Тоби ненадолго замолчать.

Вскоре, солнце начало прятаться за широкими кронами деревьев и в лесу стало быстро темнеть. Когда последний луч исчез за горизонтом, они вышли на прибрежную полосу. Пожухшая трава ходила ходуном под силой ветра, идущего с моря, на поверхности которого играли мелкие волны.

- Немного передохнем, ммм,- сказал Дейдара, опускаясь на белый песок. – Переход по воде потребует довольно большое количество чакры [i(как вам известно, чтобы ходить по поверхности воды, нужно сконцентрировать свою чакру в районе ступни)[/i, а если ещё и атакуют, то нас хватит совсем ненадолго, ммм!

- Вы действительно зверски рассчетливы!- воскликнул Тоби, кинув кулем тело на землю и тоже сев на песок. Из ткани выглянула бледная рука.

- Прямо как труп,- покосился Тоби, отодвинувшись подальше.

- Перестань свои кривляния, ммм!- рыкнул Дейдара. –Нам было ясно сказано- принести Джинчурики живьем. Труп Пейну тоже не нужен, ммм! Так что уж посторайся по пути ей ничего не сделать.

- Хооо! Кстати, если уж на то пошло! Она мне нравится больше чем Канон!- Тоби воодушевился своим же мыслям и даже немного привстал.

- Кхх,- блондин презрительно хмыкнул.

- А вы тоже не стесняйтесь!- добавил Тоби.

Дейдара посмотрел на девушку. Бледное лицо с заостренными чертами, узкие губы, черные ресницы.

- Баба- как баба, ммм,- констатировал в итоге он.

Заворчав, Тоби вдруг указал пальцем в её сторону.

Блондин снова устремил свой взгляд на девушку. Ресницы её дрожали. Вот её глаза распахнулись и она задвигала головой. Грудь начала высоко вздыматься под легкой тканью, отчего контуры тела стали виднее.

Однако, Дейдара сморщился, крепко стиснув зубы. На него смотрели глаза без зрачков, слегка голубоватые, почти молочные и до того страшные, что от чувства дискомфорта по спине бегали муражки.

[bЧасть девятая[/b

Воспоминание номер три

Фунаёи Ханике уже чувствовал приближение моря, потому что ветер поменялся и нос щекотал слабый соленоватй запах. В какой-то момент его взгляд устремился в сторону, откуда в следующую секунду появилось около десяти щиноби. Ханике подозревал, что Мицукаге пошлет за ним ещё несколько человек, но они не ожидал, что сопровождающих будет так много. Хоть их противниками были Акацуки, но их было всего двое. Даже если и один из них победил Казекаге, это не значило, что сам он не смог бы с ним справиться. Долгие годы изнурительных тренировок, сначало вместе с Юшибики, потом наедине, дали ему быстроту и силу, которая была отнюдь ни у каждого. Ханике увидел немного опасливые взгляды только что присоединившихся к нему шиноби...

Его никто не признавал. Уже в малом возрасте он понял, что его боятся из за его кеккей- генкай способности. Один лишь Юшибики относился к нему, как к собственному сыну, а она...

Ханике тряхнул головой, чтобы сбить воспоминания о прошлом, но мысли так и стекались ему в голову, словно потоки воды, сменяющие друг друга. Она понимала его как никто другой, она была всегда рядом и не боялась его. Он был ей, а она была им...Однако, у неё было то, что у него никогда не имел- сила верить людям, сила улыбаться им несмотря ни на что. Ханике этого никогда не понимал этого. Он рос замкнутым и доверял только ей и никому больше. Как-то раз он решил сбежать из деревни. Видя, что из-за того, что Ханике всегда находится в её обществе, люди стали относиться к неё ещё хуже. Однако, она ждала его...Она ждала его и не дала ему уйти, крепко схватив его своей маленькой ладошкой и...плакала. [iЕму[/i были отданы эти большие капли слез, текущих из огромных светлых глаз. Он обещал всегда защищать её и никогда не заставлять её больше плакать. Для неё былось его сердце...[iего[/i руку держала её теплая рука.

Но...в [iтот[/i день он не смог её спасти. [iНе смог![/i... и нарушил своё обещание. Всего пять минут...каких- то пять минут разделили их. Если бы он смог остановить время, повернуть его обратно...сломать, порвать на мелкие кусочки...но только спасти её. Взять за руку и не дать уйти, взять с собой.

Ханике никогда не верил, что это была она. Она [iне могла[/i этого сделать. Разве её улыбка была способна на такое? Никогда! Но...как он ни старался, его сил не хватило вернуть её. Все его слова были не услышаны. Ему никто не доверял, никто...даже Мицукаге.

Он лишь редко мог быть с ней, но она уже больше не улыбалась ему. Теперь он держал её бледную и холодную ладонь в своей...и не мог ничего сделать...Лишь видеть сон...видящий сон. Надежда тлела в его душе как тлели последние оттенки розового на её щеках. Он просил прощения, но так и не смог достучаться до её сердца...как и никто другой не мог достучаться до его собственного.

Уже будучи зрелым юношей он получил внимание... но всё это уже было слишком поздно. Толпы девушек, которые ежедневно преследовали его, не могли вывести Ханике из раздумья. Никакой влюбленный взгляд не мог достигнуть его глаз, спрятанных под густой черной челкой. Он соорудил собственный барьер, в который не было прохода абсолютно никому. Он был лучшим, наконец, он получил признание, которое уже было не нужно. Ханике имел всё, но у него не было ничего, ведь [iона[/i была всем в его мире.

- Извините...,- раздался робкий голос одного из шиноби, который завтавил Ханике вернуться в реальность.

- Что?- холдодным голосом спросил он.

- Через несколько минут мы лостигнем прибрежной полосы...


End file.
